


Quiet and lull

by elliceluella



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, De-aging, Gen, Sleepy fluff, kid matty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliceluella/pseuds/elliceluella
Summary: “You gotta try and sleep, buddy,” Foggy says, gently brushing Matt’s hair from his forehead. There’s a mix of a pout and worry on Matt’s face, but he leans into the touch. Adult Matt would’ve held himself back, to varying results, and Foggy tries not to let whatever the hell is worming its way warm and heavy in his chest show on his face. “I’ll still be here. Promise.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my "I'm with you till the end" square on the bingo card~

“You gotta try and sleep, buddy,” Foggy says, gently brushing Matt’s hair from his forehead. There’s a mix of a pout and worry on Matt’s face, but he leans into the touch. Adult Matt would’ve held himself back, to varying results, and Foggy tries not to let whatever the hell is worming its way warm and heavy in his chest show on his face. “I’ll still be here. Promise.”

“But what if...” Matt worries at his lower lip, eyes darting to and fro, face stricken. Foggy sighs, heart aching, wishes he wasn’t so well-acquainted with that look. 

“Hey,” Foggy says, gently. “There’s still tomorrow. Tony said two days, and he’s rarely wrong. Well,” Foggy indicates at Matt. “Most of the time, at least.”  

Matt snorts. “I don’t think I’ve heard him so freaked out before.”

“Hell, I’m not the one who discovered his temporary-eyesight invention came with a de-aging side effect, and I was bawling,” Foggy says.

Matt giggles and pats Foggy on his cheek. “Don’t worry, Foggy. I liked your red and blotchy first impression.”

The only thing that stops Foggy from blowing raspberries on Matt’s stomach is the fact that Matt’s still a grown up on the inside.

“Okay, okay. Time for all good little boys to go to bed. I already shared half of my beer with you, so now it’s time to act like a normal kid and go to bed.”

“I’m not a kid, and I don’t have to sleep,” Matt insists, a stubborn jut to his chin. “I’ve stayed up for 24 hours straight be—” a yawn cuts him off. “Before.”

Foggy chuckles when Matt pouts and grumbles something under his breath that sounds vaguely like  _ stupid nine year old body _ . 

Foggy gives in, lets himself run his fingers through Matt’s hair one more time before getting up from the side of Matt’s bed. “Alright, Matty, I’ll see you in the morning.” He’s just about to turn the lights off and leave the room when Matt lets out a quiet sound before quickly clamping a hand over his mouth.

“What’s wrong?”

Matt shakes his head. “N-Nothing. Goodnight, Foggy.”

“Matthew.” Fond exasperation. The more things change.

Matt looks at Foggy for a quick second before he casts his gaze down and fidgets with the edge of his blanket. “Matt,” Foggy tries again, softening his tone.

“It’s silly.” Is all Matt supplies.

“Yeah, well, you know me, I’m always up for silly, so.” Foggy gives a half shrug. “What is it?”

It takes Matt a long moment before he asks, in a small voice, “Could you stay here tonight? I— I don’t want to be alone.” 

“Oh,” Foggy says, surprised, quickly adds “Yeah, sure,” before Matt tries to backpaddle.

“Thank you, Foggy,” Matt says, quiet and pleased, once Foggy settles in next to him and Foggy’s heart grows three sizes because Matt’s got that look, the one that slips out when he thinks no one’s looking, like he’s enjoying something he shouldn’t be letting himself want. Matt curls into Foggy, tiny fist lightly grasping onto the front of his shirt.

“You’re never getting rid of me, Murdock,” Foggy murmurs, one palm gently resting against Matt’s back. “I’m in it for the long haul.” 

Matt’s slightly muffled “me too” follows his little sigh.

“Night, buddy,” Foggy whispers, and it doesn’t take long before Matt’s breath fans out, slow and even, over Foggy’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so many things I wanted them to do but couldn't fit them in coherently, so idk there might be more in the future but I felt like this little thing needed to be released into the wild first.
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://ellicelluella.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
